


AABBA: Levi is an Idiot

by Total_Fangirl



Series: Short Stories [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gift Fic, Limericks, M/M, Shakes head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift fic for SailorHeichou based on Haute Couture Love <br/>My thoughts on the final Ereri arc (chapters 20ish-end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	AABBA: Levi is an Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haute Couture Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2283537) by [SailorHeichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHeichou/pseuds/SailorHeichou). 



> Levi is an idiot. And I'll say it again probably

A pot calling the kettle black

Sleeping around at the turn of his back

Mad at him for his "two nights"

Hypocrisy that bites.

 

 

Levi is an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is super short I know I'm sorry


End file.
